cosgrovehallfandomcom-20200213-history
The Giant Country (episode)
The Giant Country is an episode of The Crowville Chronicles from Season 3. Plot *Sophie stretches the truth when speaking about the Battle of Giant Country. Summary *After having overthrown the Man-eating Giants in the battle of Giant Country, Sophie hosts a celebration dinner for his friends. He reminisces about his time in The Bloodbottler and The Fleshlumpeater, escape from giants, his exploits with the Queen of England, etc. His friends are less than impressed with how he handled some of the situations, but Sophie gets offended when they tell him so. Voice Cast: *Richard Waites as Clarence T. Crow, Victor and The Meatdripper *David Jason as The BFG, Ozzie the Koala, Sir Pinkly and Narrator *Martin Jarvis as General Scar and Mr. Buck *Willie Rushton as Boaster T. Strut *Michael Hordern as Crash Morgan *Kerry Shale as The Gizzardgulper *John Derum as The Bonecruncher *Amanda Root as Sophie and Major Doctor Joanna *Angela Thorne (uncredited) as Queen of England *Mollie Sugden (uncredited) as Mary *Jimmy Hibbert as Queen Edith *Brian Trueman as King Arthur *Don Henderson (uncredited) as The Bloodbottler and The Fleshlumpeater *Neil Buchanan as Hugo and The Childchewer Credits Opening Credits *Executive Producers: John Hambley, Barry Charles, Michael Hill *Produced by Martin G. Baker, Michael K. Frith, Brian Henson *Created by Jim Henson Closing Credits *Voices: Neil Buchanan, Richard Waites, David Jason, Martin Jarvis, Willie Rushton, Michael Hordern, Kerry Shale, John Derum, Amanda Root, Brian Trueman, Jimmy Hibbert *Narrator: David Jason *Written by Jimmy Hibbert *Vocals: Doreen Edwards, Keith Hopwood *Original Music: Keith Hopwood, Malcolm Rowe *Design: Chris Randall, Dan Whitworth, Maggie Riley, Vincent James, Paul Salmon, Ed Williams, Andy Roper *Design Assistant: Jez Hall *Storyboard: Keith Scoble, Andy Roper *Layout: Miguel Angel Aisa, Manuel Almela, Ricardo Machuca, Jose Maria Zumel, Miguel A. Fuertes, Juan Antonio Serrano, Juan Antonio Rojo *Animation: Bill Tapp, Stephen Pleydell-Pearce, Meyrl Edge, Tony Garth, Manuel Garica Pozo, Juan Jose Bravo, Clinton J. Priest, Andy Wilson, Paul Greenall, Karen Heywood, Claire Grey, Jennie Langley, Malcolm McGookin, Steve Thomas, Kay Widdowson, Arthur De Cloedt *Backgrounds: Beverly Bush, Brian Cosgrove, John Geering, Steve Hanson, John Millington, Nick Pratt, Andy Roper, Keith Scoble, Ben Turner *Supervised by Peter Hiller *Special Effects: Garry Owen, Jackie Mitchell, Roy Huckerby, Stephen Simpson *Animation Camera: Peter Kidd, Frank Hardie, Wendy Senior, Mark Sutton *Painting: Laura Cosgrove, Marie Dembinski, Joyce Flowers, Stefania Giani, Sue Halliwell, Lynn Hardie, Andrea Hough, Yasodha Huckerby, Joan Jones, Helen Michael, Katie Nutter, Bev Phillips, Michelle Povey, Karl Scoble, Helen Smith, Gloria Vassiliou, Lesley White, Craig Whittle, Mark Fulton, Lorriane Thomas, Judy Pilsbury *Supervised by Carla Abraham *Xerox: Don Geering, Andy McLoughlin, Joan Simmons, Tony McAleese *Animation Line Test: Phil Atack *Production Control: Bob Burrows *Film Editor: Nigel Rutter *Assistant Editor: Hilary Wyatt *Animation Checkers: Andrew Bax, Phil McMylor *Dubbing Mixer: John Wood *Animation Supervisor: Mike Whaite *Associate Producer: Chris Michaelson *Animation Producers: Willard Kitchen, Brian Cosgrove, Mark Hall *Animation Director: Chris Randall *Directed by Brian Cosgrove Category:The Crowville Chronicles Episodes Category:1991 episodes Category:Season 3